


The Adventures of Darcy Lewis

by Meowmeowmerida



Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four (Movieverse), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis is BOOOSSSS, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowmeowmerida/pseuds/Meowmeowmerida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the whole London incident with evil elves that came out of Middle Earth she thought she was going to be forced into a relatively normal life. I mean no one has a normal life when they're baby sitting Jane Foster. However, when four scientists are hit with magical cosmic energy, she thinks that they just had bad acid. She has to go and baby sit the rag tag group of scientists and one horny and annoying little brother. Add in the collapse of SHIELD and a maybe psychopathic super assassin. WELL life's about to get interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lewis, Table for one](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/80489) by Little White Dress. 



> Original Story deserves a lot of kudos and love. The poor author has had some serious trouble. Please go and find them and love them.

**Prologue**

_3rd Person Pov_

Darcy Lewis was not happy. Jane had just told her that she was trading her like a material good. Last Darcy heard stuff like this was illegal. So she was pissed and she was going to confront her scatter-brained friend about it.

"You're trading me to another scientist?" She hissed at her friend.

"No, I would never do that Darcy. It's just that they got hit with cosmic radiation. They have some crazy mutations, and you're the only one that I know can deal with stuff like that."

"Okay fine boss lady. I'll help out your friends, but what exactly am I going up against?"

"Reed Richards, and the perpetually horny Johnny Storm."

"Sounds like a normal day at the office. Can I use my new taser phone case?"

"I'm pretty sure you can. You should ask Susan, Johnny is her little brother."

"Well, fine, however you are going to have to keep in touch with me, and I will have to approve of the new intern. Can't have you dying because you forgot that you weren't actually  a science robot."

"Deal, now get me some coffee. I'm about to keel over."

"Then you should keel over. Come on beddie bye time."

"I hate you."

"No you love me."

"You're right, it's more of a love hate relationship."

"Uh, oh we've entered level 4 sleep deprivation. Lovey dovey hysteria. Bed, let's go."

"Okay, Darcy Doo."

* * *

* * *

_** In New York ** _

Reed shivered in fear. He felt that a huge change was coming on, and he felt that it could and most likely interfere with his research. He was scared to find out what could keep him from his science.

 


	2. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's had an interesting week at work. People are fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soo sooo sooooo sorry. But I was busy and this site deleted my work three times. Literally Three Freakin' Times! AAAAUUUGHGHHHHHHHHHH.  
> Anyways, I am posting the link to the original story. It is beautiful and the author is a trooper for deciding to keep writing anything. So here it is  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9274025/1/Lewis-Table-for-one

Chapter 1

3rd Person Pov

Susan was extremely nervous about the new assistant. She knew she could trust Jane, but she wasn’t exactly good at things besides astrophysics. She could only hope that this new assistant was as good as she described because Susan could really use a so-called “miracle assistant” to help her deal with everything. She was supposed to have dealt with superheroes before. 

 

Then the elevator dings and a young woman stepped out. 

 

Susan examined her. She was pretty but she didn’t flaunt it like some women she had met. She was wearing a shirt that proclaimed ‘If we’re chased by zombies, I’m tripping you’ and a pair of jeans with a knit hat and scuffed up converse to top the look. She had brown hair that was slightly wavy and blue eyes hidden behind thick large glasses

 

“Are you Darcy Lewis?” Susan asked.

 

“That is my name. You must be Susan Storm. Nice to meet ya new Mrs. Boss Lady.” Susan shook that young woman’s hand. She could tell immediately though that this girl wasn’t dumb. Susan could see intelligence in her blue eyes.

 

“It’s nice to meet you.”

 

“It’s okay to say that you were drowning in the heaps of testosterone that I can practically smell coming off of the furniture.”

 

“That would be my brother. I’m sorry if he offends you, he’s a bit of a womanizer.”

 

“Offend me? Please he’ll be begging for mercy by the time I’m done whipping him into shape. He’ll be tazed in the balls if he tries anything.”

 

“I think you might find that easier said than done.”

 

Johnny decides that this is the opportune moment to go to the living room to watch TV. However, it looks like he just got out of the shower and he has yet to put on a shirt. He immediately hones in on the curvy young woman that isn’t immediately related to him. Susan can tell that her brother feels pent up currently because he looks slightly desperate as he swaggers up towards them.

 

“Well, hello beautiful. Where’d you fall from? Heaven?  Because you look positively  divine .”

 

“That was so hellish that my demon side came out to play, and unlucky for you she ain’t a succubus. In fact she enjoys using tasers on the balls of dumbasses like you.”

 

“Ah, come on babe, don’t be like that. Hard to get isn’t that attractive.”

 

“I’m sorry, but if I liked guys like you  I would be jumping Captain America’s bones right now and not his cheap, pig-headed, dumbass of a knock off. And FYI, I prefer Bucky Barnes, Hot Wings.” 

 

Johnny gapes at her and Susan giggles at her speechless brother. Darcy is smirking and Johnny makes a crazy symbol while pointing towards her. He drops a second later and Susan can see that she did use her taser on him and he is now knocked out on the carpet. Susan bursts out into laughter. Once Sue managed to calm down she said.

 

“Let’s continue, shall we?” The assistant smiles mischieviously at Susan’s statement.

 

“Yes, yes we shall.”

 

“I feel like we’re going to be great friends.”

 

“Sure, if this is how it is all of the time it sounds fun.”

 

They keep walking and see Ben sulkily making his way down from the roof. Susan’s heart reached out to him, he had just lost his wife. The love of his life, and he was already having issues with his new body. Sue wanted to punch his wife for doing this to him. However, she decided to introduce Darcy to Ben.

 

“Ben, this is our new lab assistant Darcy Lewis. She’s going to make sure that Reed doesn’t kill himself working trying to figure out what happened. She used to work for Doctor Foster and Doctor Selvig.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you Ben. Sorry about the whole thing with your wife, that was kind of a bitchy thing to do.” She holds out her hand for a shake.

 

“Um, it’s nice to meet you Miss Lewis. How is Doctor Selvig?”

 

“Good, a little shaken, a little more reserved, but he still thinks that pants are optional most of the time so I guess he’ll be okay. Also, if you find Hot Wings drooling on the carpet, don’t be alarmed. I tased him because he had really bad pickup lines, and looked too much like a rejected assholish version of Captain America.” 

“Hot Wings?”

 

“Johnny.” Ben shakes his head at the nickname and quirks his mouth slightly.

 

“We should probably get Reed out of the lab, we’ll see you later Ben.”

 

“Yep, see ya later Ben.” Susan can feel Ben staring at their backs as they make their way towards the lab.

 

When they get there Susan almost faints at how dirty and absolutely disgusting the lab is. They find Reed passed out on a table. He was half-buried under papers that most likely fell when he fell unconscious. He wasn’t snoring but Susan was about ready to cry because he didn’t listen last night when she told him to go to bed.

 

“Ah, I can see why you need my help. Damn, I should get my own show like Cake Boss. I think ‘The Scientist Wrangler’ would be a hit.”

 

“I’m sure it would be… interesting.”

 

“Yes, yes it would. Now we should get Mr. Rubber Band into bed so he can sleep, and I’ll try to make sense of this mess.”

 

"That would be much appreciated.”

 

The two women remove Reed from the pile of papers on his head and they alternating drag and pick up Reed. Well until Ben found them and as a thank you for letting him watch TV in the finally quiet living room, and seeing Johnny drooling into the carpet, helped his exhausted friend to bed. Then darcy got to work.

* * *

 

5 Hours Later

 

Darcy emerged from the lab covered in dust bunnies and paper scraps looking like the guy who ran the first marathon and died from exhaustion. Otherwise known as dead on her feet. Johnny while admiring her, he wasn’t getting very close. 

 

“Finally, it is clean!”

 

“BS, Betty Boop, I’ve seen the monstrosity that is that lab. No freaking way it’s clean.”

“Why don’t you go and look Hot Wings? And if you call me Betty Boop again I will taze you repeatedly for the next 3 months at completely random and awkward times.”

 

He immediately shut up and went towards the lab. He was followed by everyone else besides Reed who was luckily still asleep. They made their way to the lab and their jaws dropped to the ground and Darcy swore that there was also angels singing, or was it sponge bob? They had the best expressions on their faces, but she was pretty sure Agent ipod thief would own her ass if she took any pictures of them. He would probably cause her new iPod to spontaneously combust, and Darcy was not about to allow that to happen.

 

“Still better than working for the crazy librarian at Culver.”

 

“What about the files and the data?”

 

“I have one more thing I have to turn to digital but I’m pretty sure it can wait until tomorrow. And everything else is either in the file cabinets in alphabetical order or on the computer.”

 

“I’m used to it.”

 

“Was Doctor Foster this bad?”

 

“Her lab was worse because her lab had been being used almost all hours of the day for longer, but she wasn’t to bad. It was worse when her alien boyfriend flew into town.”

 

“You mean Thor? That one dude who was the older brother of the guy that tried to take over New York?”

 

“Yep, and I got to tase his ass just like you.”

 

“Why do I not doubt that?” Johnny said.

 

“Because you’re my bitch now Hot Wings.”

 

“Can we adopt you?” Ben asked quietly.

* * *

* * *

 

A Week Later

 

Darcy got into the elevator carrying some really good Thai pickup that she decided to get for the Dork Squad. Once in there she noticed an attractive man in a suit that probably costs more than her matchbox of a loft. He then said, luckily pleasantly.

 

“You must be Reed’s new assistant. It’s nice to meet you, my name is Victor Von Doom.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you as well Victor, and yes I am the new lab assistant, and their liaison with crappy takeout.”

 

“Ah, I should be apart of this quarantine however I don’t seem to have developed any adverse effects to the cosmic radiation.”

 

“Well let’s hope you don’t like loose all your hair and fingernails.” Darcy sees his studying her seemingly confused a bit.

 

“Yes let’s hope my health continues. Do you have any family Miss Lewis?”

 

“Nope, unless you count my adoptive parents but they dropped me as soon as the government checks stopped rolling in, so threatening my family to spy on Reed and Sue is a no go. I can assure you their sexual tension is just that with the occasional goo-goo eyes at each other.

 

“It was not my intention to threaten your family Miss Lewis. It’s just you seem familiar to me, and I was wondering whether or not our families would know each other.”

 

“Nope, maybe you saw me with Doctor Foster. I used to work for her.”

“Maybe.” Is his non-committal answer. “Maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short but it's a prologue. Calm yourselves. Also hope you enjoy.


End file.
